


Nøkkelen til meg

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, epilog, høstferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Dette er en epilog til høstferien. Den fortsetter bokstavlig talt idet de går inn døra hjemme...(Litt usikker på ratinga, gikk for mature, men i grenselandet til explicit.)





	Nøkkelen til meg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Høstferien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259050) by [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



“Lås opp nå da”, maser Even mens han holder rundt Isak og kysser ham i nakken.  
“Jeg prøver!” ler Isak og forsøker dytte Even litt bort så han får fisket nøklene opp av bukselomma og kan få riktig nøkkel inn i nøkkelhullet.  
Even lirker hånden sin ned i bukselomma for å hjelpe ham. “Du har ganske store bukselommer, altså. Det er litt vanskelig å finne frem her”, sier han mens han beveger hånden nede i lomma. “Og det der er ikke en nøkkel, Even!” sier Isak med et lite hikst.  
“Åh?” Even ser overrasket på ham. “Er du sikker?” sier han og stryker hardere og lenger ned i lomma. “Det er ikke nøkkelen til meg da?” spør han og kysser Isaks øreflipp før han forsiktig begynner suge på den.

Isak får omsider låst opp.

De ramler inn gjennom døra mens de kliner heftig. Isak presser Even mot veggen i gangen og kysser ham intenst. De slenger sekkene på gulvet, jakkene går samme veg. Kyssene blir dypere, pusten tyngre mens de beveger seg i retning senga. Isak stikker hendene sine under Evens t-skjorte og vrenger den av ham før hans egen går samme veg. Hender møter bar hud, stryker, klemmer, koser, nyter. 

Even skyver Isak ned på senga, og legger seg over ham. Han er ivrig, knepper opp Isaks bukse og drar den ned. Isak løfter på hoftene for å hjelpe til, buksa og underbuksa går av i én bevegelse. Even kysser seg nedover brystet hans og ned mot skrittet. Han holder hendene på siden av Isaks hofter og stryker nedover lårene. Isak stønner, lener seg bakover, med åpen munn, lukkede øyne.

Evens hender griper om pikken hans og runker ham langsomt. Leppene hans legger seg om den, tungen leker med ballene og slikker seg oppover skaftet. Han ser opp på Isak mens han beveger hånden.

Isak våkner som fra en trance. Han drar Even opp til seg og kysser ham intenst før han velter ham over på ryggen. Munnen hans smaker av salami, av egg, av øl, av maten de spiste rett før toget kom inn på stasjonen i Oslo, av kjønn og kåthet. Huden hans er glatt og varm og smaker salt. Isak slikker seg nedover brystet, lar tungen gli over den stive brystvorta. Hendene hans glir ned over skuldrene til armhulen, han holder Even fast, tomlene ligger i armhulen, mot de myke, svette hårene der. Isak legger nesen ned i armhulen og lukter, det dufter svette og et hint av deodoranten, han tror det er Axe Even har hatt i toalettveska.

Munnen beveger seg lenger ned, mot navlen, magen, skrittet. Det krusete håret, den stive pikken med den myke huden. Isak slikker opp og ned skaftet, lar tunga omslutte den, kjenner det varme, smaken av salt sæd på tuppen, slikker under hodet, lar tunga gli over det. Han ser opp på Even. Han ligger med lukkede øyne, hendene holder fast i lakenet, kroppen er stiv, musklene skjelver. Isak kan kjenne at rumpemusklene strammer seg, at han skyter hoftene oppover, prøver å presse pikken inn i munnen, vil ha mer tunge, mer lepper, mer munn. 

Isak tar på seg selv. Pikken er stiv, han vil inn i Even. Han tar glid på fingrene og lar dem gli over Evens hud, over pikken hans, ballene, huden bak, mot rumpa. Han lar dem leke rundt åpningen og kjenner det strammer rundt fingeren som sniker seg inn mens han ser på Evens nytende ansikt.

Følelsen av å ligge med Even blir han aldri vant med, aldri lei av. Følelsen av å knulle ham, kjenne musklene stramme seg rundt pikken hans, se nytelsen i ansiktet hans, kjenne armene hans rundt ryggen, hendene som holder i skuldrene hans. Kjenne neglene som skraper nedover ryggen hans, som borer seg inn i huden på skulderbladene. Den gode smerten i nytelsen. Kjenne beina hans rundt hoftene, kjenne beina hans på skuldrene. Se spillet i ryggmusklene når han tar ham bakfra, magemusklene som spenner seg når Even ligger på rygg, lårmusklene som løfter ham opp og ned når han rir ham. 

Han elsker å kjenne sine egne hofter mot hans. Kjenne pikken sin som støter inn og ut av ham. Kjenne musklene som strammer seg når Even nærmer seg klimaks. Kjenne rykningene gjennom kroppen hans, kjenne det harde grepet, merkene etter fingrene, neglene. Kjenne sæden som pulserer ut av ham idet han kommer, kjenne sitt eget klimaks like etter, kjenne de harde støtene sine mot Even når han kommer.

Han faller sammen oppå ham etterpå. Glir ut av ham, de blir liggende tett omslynget, tett inntil hverandre. Isak har hodet på Evens skulder, Evens bein ligger over hoften hans. Det føles som om de havner i en tilfeldig haug, en haug av slappe armer og bein og hender og føtter bundet sammen av hjerter og blodårer, men til forskjell fra klærne som lever sitt liv i en evig byttekrets mellom dem, så er det den samme Even og den samme Isak som omsider reiser seg etterpå, den samme, men likevel et nytt menneske, et nyknullet menneske, et menneske som nettopp har hatt orgasme, nettopp har kjent essensen av følelser og nytelse samle seg, som nettopp har opplevd klimaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. Ja. The queen of "skulle bare skrive en one-shot" slår til igjen. Først skulle de ikke på høstferie, så ble høstferien bare lengre og lengre, men smut skulle det ikke bli. Og så kom det visst en epilog lell... postet separat for å ikke ødelegge den fine "general audience"-historien, da.
> 
> Men nå er jeg ferdig her.


End file.
